The new teacher
by ncisfreak101
Summary: Snape get's an assistant. The only problem is that the new teacher is someone from his past that he would rather forget.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW TEACHER

It was the summer holidays, two weeks befor school was about to start at Hogwarts, everything was calm exept Severus Snape who was on his way to the headmaster's office to have a serious talk about a

letter he had sent him. The letter said he would be getting a teacher's aid to help him this year with his heavy work load. To say that Severus Snape was not pleased would have been an understatment the last

thing he needed was someone in his classroom making sugestions on how he should teach his class or that he should be nicer to his students. Nice didn't drill the lessons in thier heads. When Snape had

reached the door leading to the headmaster's office Snape knocked twice and waited to have permission to enter, when he did he entered and whent to stand in front of the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore had been reviewing the list of things he had to do for the day when Snape had entered and stood completly strait and still in front of his desk. He looked up at the man in front of him and gave him

a big smile. '' Ah! Severus what brings you here today.'' Snape glared and said. '' You know why I'm here. It's about the letter you sent. I do not need nor do I want an assistant.'' Dumbledore continued to

smile which infuriated Snape even more than he was when he came in to the office. '' The only reason that you are getting an assistant is because you have a huge workload.'' '' So does McGonagall, why not

give her an assistant. Why not mine.'' Snape gave a satisfied smirk. '' Because Minerva has me to help her you had no one until now.'' The smirk that Snape had befor was now gone and whent back to a

glare. '' Beside you might have fun, you know tha person already. Her name is Fiona Kingsley.'' Snape became paller than he had been. '' I thought she was an auror.'' Dumbledore noded. '' She was but she

got injured. I trust you know who she is then. I believe she was the auror you tried to kill when you where a Death Eater.'' Snape couldn't believe what was happening.'' So you thought that even though I tried

to kill her and she probably wants to kill me that we would be great working together.'' Dumbledore continued to nod and smile. '' Yes, she was a very nice and intelligent woman, and got an outstanding on

her NEWT's for potions. '' Snape was sitting now. '' If the Dark lord finds out that I am working with her he will not be pleased.'' Dumbledore became alot more serious. '' If he asks tell him you are playing

me, that once I'm gone you will take care of her. That the only reason you are working with her is so you won't blow your cover as a double agent.'' Snape nodded and stood and walked towards the door. ''

I must leave to prepare my lesson plans.'' He had reached the door when Dumbledore spoke. '' Fiona will be arriving tomorrow, be here in my office for noon so you can welcome your new assstant

proporly.'' With that said Snape walked out of the office.

Later that day the whole staff had heared that Snape was getting an assistant and thought it was funny, they didn't know the past between the two of them, she was going to make his life hell when she got

here, even more than Potter makes his life hell. Snape was sitting in the staff lounge when McGonagall came in and sat beside him. '' Is it true that Fiona will be helping you teach.'' Snape looked at her. ''

Unfortunatly yes. Why ''

McGonagall was clearl worried.'' I taught her, she in Gryffindore. She told me that you tried to kill he, she saidr when she found out you would be teaching here.'' Snape knew that McGonagall was worried

that they might harm each other and maybe a student. '' She and I will keep it professional while in class. But after hours we might not be so civilized.'' McGonagall gave him a stern look. '' Make sure you

keep it civilized, I don't want a student coming to me after hours saying that you two are duelling or have tried to kill each other. Do you understand.'' Snape gave her a glare that clearly showed he was

annoyed. '' Yes. And would I be correct in assuming you will give her this talk _and_ that look when she arrives.'' McGonagall stood to leave. '' You would be correct in assuming that.'' McGonagall walked t

the door and stopped. '' Severus I don't want you to poison her either.'' Snape nodded and McGonagall left the room. Snape stayed and tried to think of a way to kill the bloody woman without leaving an

evidence that he might have had anything to do with her death. After a while of contemplation he realized that considering McGonagall and Dumledore know's that he tried to kill her once befor, her death

might make them investigate her death even more than they normally would. He decided that he really shouldn't kill her and would try to be as nice as he normally would with any other person. When he was

done agreeing with himself he went to bed not looking forward to the next day.

The next morning came too quikly for Snape, he really wished he could think of a way to get out of working with Fiona, when he had tried to kill her he really believed he would never see her again and was

happy to keep it that way, but now Dumbledore made that impossible. He got out of bed and went down to his office to do some work. When noon came around Snape found himself standing outside the

Headmaster's office, he really didn't want to go in, he was seriously considering going back to being a Death Eater full time if it meant that he wouldn't have to face Fiona again. Deciding that it would get

worse the longer that he waited outside the door and that going back to bieng a Death Eater full time wasn't really a good idea, he went and knocked and entered. Dumbledore was sitting down beside

McGonagall and across from them was a young woman, maybe in her twenty's with short blond hair and the bluest eye's he has ever seen. He didn't notice that he wasn't moving her was just standing there starring at her until Dumbledore decided to speak. '' Severus so nice for you to finaly join us.'' Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat beside fFona. Snape did as he was told, he could't help but notice the death glare fiona was gving him when he sat down beside her. Everyone was silent for a while then Dumbledore decided to speak '' Well I know there is no need to introduce the two of you.'' Snape and Fiona gave each other dirty looks. Dumbledore could plainly see that the rest of the staff were going to have to keep an eye on both of them. '' Well McGonagall gave you both a lecture already so I will leave Severus in charge of showing you arounf Fiona. Have fun this year and good luck.'' With that both Fiona and Snape left the office. Once they were both alone in the corridore they started to have problemes.'' Where are you quarters.'' asked Snape. Fiona gave him a nasty look again. '' Aparantly right next to yours.'' She was clearly not pleased.'' Look Snape I'm not happy to have to work with you so how about we make a deal.'' Snape nodded.'' we won't try to kill each other, we will prentend like what ahppened between us didn't happen and we will keep our distance when not in class. We have a deal .'' Snape shook her hand and left her alone in the corridore.

He couldn't believe what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

The new teacher

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Fiona had arrived at Hogwarts, both her and Snape were in the potions classroom trying to work on the lesson plan for the third years when McGonagall came in to the classroom followed but Gilderoy Lockheart. McGonagall came up to Snape. '' Did you sudgest to Dumbledore that I needed an aid in my class.'' Snape could hear the rage in her voice, she was clearly not happy. '' Yes I did.'' Snape wasn'T sorry at all that he had said that, now she knows how he felt. McGonagall took a few long breaths to calm herself down. '' Severus, how would you like to have a new aid.'' She had a pleading sort of tone to her voice. '' You want me to trade someonne who probably wants to kill me for someone that if in my pressense longer than an hour I will kill.'' Snape was still siriously considering this proposition. McGonagall frowned. '' Well when you put it that way.'' Fiona chose to put in her two cents. '' I don't mind going to help McGonagall.'' Snape gave her one of his glares he usually kept just for Potter. '' I think I'll keep Fiona thank you.'' Fiona and McGonagall looked furious. '' Fine. Lockheart will be my aid. Have a nice day Severus.'' With that said she stormed out of the potions classroom with Lockheart on her tail. Snape gave himself a mental pat on the back, he really has pissed McGongall and Fiona off, he had killed two birds with one stone and very little effort. Snape went back to his work, it didn't take him long to realise that someone was starring at him, when he looked up he saw Fiona starring at him. '' Probleme Miss Kingsley.'' Fiona continued to stare at him.'' You had a chance to get rid of me and you didn't take it. '' She was confused, she really thought he would have taken an opportunity like the one that had just presented itself. '' Mabe I want to keep you in a place where I know what your doing all the time.'' She wasn't buying it at all. '' Or maybe I just like starring at you all day long.'' Snape couldn't believe he had said that, he hadn"t meant to it just slipped. Fiona blushed at what he had said. '' Your full of crap Snape.'' She had returned to her work. Snape returned to what he had been doing as well, he couldn't help but notice that it felt good to say what he had said to Fiona, and it falt good to see the blush on her cheek at what he had said.

The next day all the professors where called to a staff meeting, they were all there to arrange all the activities that were going to happen at Hogwarts during the school year. After everyone was seated the meeting began, Dumbledore adressed the staff. '' You all know why we are here, we need new ideas for activities this year.'' Dumbledore glanced at Fiona and Snape who had been having a silent argument while he was talking. '' Does anyone have any new ideas.'' Right away Lockhearts hand shot in the air immitating Hermione Granger. Dumbledore turned his attention yet again to Fiona and Snape who were still arguing. '' Miss Kingsley do you have any new ideas.'' Fiona seemed to think for a while. '' How about a duelling club.'' Dumbledore smiled. Fiona was proud of herself, it took her a while to see lockheart bouncing in his seat. '' Gilderoy are you alright.'' Everyone turned to look at the man that was bouncing up and down in his seat.'' We could have a time in te day were I tell all the students about y many adventures.'' Snape gave a loud snort.'' We are supossed to teach theses children, it would be hard to do so if they are in askaban for using an unforgivable because they were forced to listen to you.'' Fiona was trying very hard to controle herself, so were all the other members of staff. Lockhearts wasn't giving up just yet.'' Just because you don't have any good stories to tell, doesn't mean that you have to be mean .'' Snape was ready for the attack.'' We are here to teach not to tell stories that one stole from other wizards.'' Lckheart looked stunned, Snape was smirking. '' That's right Potter's not the only one that know's about your dirty little secret. By the way when did you get your memory back.'' Lockheart remained quiet, everyone was starring at Snape. Dumbledore finally spock. '' Well I for one think the duelling club is a great idea. Fiona and Severus will be in charge considering Fiona is an ex-auror and Severus is and ex- death eater.'' Fiona and Snape where about to protest. Dumbledore knew what they were about to say.''Well I think this was a very rpoductive meeting, now have a nice day.'' Dumbledore walked out of the room. Everyone got up, Snape walked past Lockheart and gave him a glare.

Snape was walking back to his chambers when one of the people he didn't want to see at the moment came up to him. Fiona was standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face. '' What are you smilling about.'' Fiona couldn't help but smile.'' What you did at the staff meeting was hilarious.'' Snape didn't find it hiarious. '' What I found hilrious is that people actually believe that dunderhead could do anything heroic or smart.'' Snape thought that Lockheart reminded him of James Potter and Serius Black.''That's funny Snape.'' Snape smiled at her. '' Yeah I thought so. Now leave me alone.'' They went thier seperate ways. This year was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The new teacher

Chapter

3

It was the start of year fiest at Hogwarts, all the new students had been sorted into their houses and were talking with each other until their food would appear. Dumbledore stood up and got the attention of the student

population at the same time. '' Welcome to all the first year student, and welcome back to all the rest, I am pleased to see all your faces again this year. Now befor we dig into our food I would like to introduce the

new members of staff at Hogwarts thisyear.'' Dumbledore paused to make sure he had every one's attention.'' Gilderoy Lockheart is returning to be professor McGonagall's aid. '' Dumbledore could clearly hear groans

coming from the students and most of the teachers.'' And Miss Fiona Kingsley as professor Snape's aid.'' Fiona stood up and waved to all the students. Most of the men in the hall were whistling at her. '' Now shall

we eat. '' Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and food appeared on the tables. Every one started eating, Snape was starring at Fiona. '' You enjoyed that didn't you.'' Fiona was confused. '' What are you talking

about.'' Snape was dumfounded. '' The whole male population of this school was whistling at you and you have nothing to say.'' Fiona was now intently focused on not laughing, he seemed so jealous. '' Why professor

Snape is that a hint of jealousy.'' Snape gave her one of his death glare's and returned to eating his food. Fiona gave herself a victorious smile and went back to eating her food.

Hermione, Ron and Harry where sitting at the Gryffindor table eating, Harry was eying Snape with his usual distaste,

Hermione was worried about her classes and Ron was starring at Fiona with love in his eyes. ''

Hermione do you think that that professor Kingsley is funny.'' Hermione looked at Ron then at Fiona.

'' I don't know Ron. Why do you ask.'' Ron didn't take his eye's from Fiona. '' She looks like she could be funny.''

Just then Ron saw Snape talking with Fiona.'' Can you believe that greasy git.'' Hermione looked at both the professors. '' They're talking Ron.''

Hermione knew the look Ron had in his eyes and knew that it wasn't

good '' Ron you can't like a teacher, she could never return your feelings. Ron's entire face turned red. '' I don't lke professor Kingsley.

'' His face was red with embarrassment .'' Ron your a horrible liar.'' Harry hadn't

heard a word of the conversation, he was glaring at Snape until dinner was finished and they were going to their dormitories for the night.

The next day the three friends went to their potions class together and sat at a table in the back on the class.

Snape came in a few minutes later with a sour looking face with his robes billowing behind him, you could

see that his robes were covered in something red. A few secondes later and Fiona came in.

'' It wasn't my fault Snape.'' Snape turned and glared at her, his anger growing by the seconde. '' You took out your wand

pointed it at my robes and set it on fire. How is that not your fault.'' Fiona smiled at the memory.

'' I was trying to get the satin out of your robes and you were distracting me with all your stupid rules. Which caused

me to say the wrong spell. It was an honest mistake, could have happened to any one.'' Snape was trying very hard to control his anger

'' You are an auror, your not supposed to make honest mistakes.'' The whole

class seemed surprised at them, they never had seen two teacher's fight like they were. '' I was an Auror.''

Snape was looking for a way to finish this conversation before he did something that he would regret. '' Turn to

page three hundred and two.'' Fiona was furious. '' I will not you arrogant...'' Before she could finish what she was about to say,

Snape cut her off .'' I was speaking to the students.'' Fiona seemed to just have noticed

that there were other people in the class. Snape turned to look at the students.'' I said turn to page three hundred and two.''

Snape continued with teaching his class and glared at Fiona every chance that he got. Ron

would see this and would seriously consider hexing Snape for doing such a thing to Fiona.

After classes were finished and all the students were in their beds, Fiona went to find Snape in the dungeons,

she wanted to talk to him about what had happened earlier today. Fiona entered Snape's office, he was

sitting at his desk making up potions projects for his classes. '' Severus may I speak with you.'' She tried to be as polite as possible.

Snape looked at her and put down his quill.'' I want to apologize for what I did this

morning. I guess I was just trying to push your buttons, to see if you really had changed.'' Snape stood and walked over to her.

'' Why do you care if I've changed.'' Fiona seemed to think about it.'' Well I might have... I

..Mean I might...'' Snape stopped her. '' I think I like you too.'' The he kissed her.

'' Wow'' Fiona said after the kiss had ended. They were both smiling. Little did they know that one student wasn't in bed and had seen

them kiss. That student was Ron Weasley.


End file.
